battleofthegodsroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Andreadm01
Welcome Hi, welcome to Battle of the God's Roleplaying Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Andreadm01 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 16:56, September 9, 2011 YO! TESTING! ☁ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ☂ 16:58, September 9, 2011 (UTC) HiClaudia022 23:32, September 9, 2011 (UTC) WHEPEP! DO NOT use my picture. Find a picture on Google images, like: "-(color here)- anime girls". BTW, what's ur goddesses's name, um... and what colors do u want ur page to be? TWO colors. ☁ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ☂ 15:42, September 10, 2011 (UTC) AND... OMG! Look what i found:http://h2o.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Try clicking on it! ☁ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ☂ 15:46, September 10, 2011 (UTC) YO! GET ON LIVE CHAT! ☁ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ☂ 16:03, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Er..live chat? Pwease? On the right hand of the wiki? AND whadaaya want me to put, like...um. IT has got to be different, like where the box it says Welcome! and, what do u want me to put in there? ☁ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ☂ 16:13, September 10, 2011 (UTC) DONT EDIT MA PROFILE PAGE! ah....sorry...Do not edit unless..i tell u. AND, um... er...uh. u were on chat! But left. And sign with the Signature button! ☁ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ☂ 16:20, September 10, 2011 (UTC) So..I found two pics: Choose one for ur goddess form and human. If you were an animal, what would u be? ☁ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ☂ 17:41, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi, [[User:Greenshine2|''⚜Green']][[User talk:Greenshine2|☀shine⚜']] 21:13, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Kay, I am done. You just need to fill the info where it says: I am waiting for Andreadm01 to fill this in. K? ☁ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ☂ 16:30, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Claudia022 20:10, September 11, 2011 (UTC)hi this is claudia how do u know when there loged on like Gia or Chloe if thats how u spell her name Please help me jk:p :) yeah ☯Kaze☯[[User Talk:Kaze5456|''The God of wind...]] 00:36, September 12, 2011 (UTC) K, and...Um...BTW, I have to go eat in a couple of min. Don't forget to sign. ☁ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ☂ 23:55, September 12, 2011 (UTC) And... what would your Goddess name be? ☁ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ☂ 23:57, September 12, 2011 (UTC) DOUBLE CRAP. I forgot my spelling notebook! AHHHH... I have a plan for that. ☁ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ☂ 23:36, September 14, 2011 (UTC) And...Names:FLOWERS & TREES: Acacia, Aspen, Azalea, Blossom, Bluebell, Briony, Calla, Cherry, Clover, Dahlia, Daisy, Fern, Fleur, Flora, Flower, Ginger, Hazel, Heather, Holly, Iris, Ivy, Jasmine, Lilac, Lily, Lotus, Magnolia, Marigold, Oliva, Pansy, Peony, Petunia, Poppy, Posey, Rose, Saffron, Sage, Violet, Willow, Zinnia MONTHS, WEATHER, & SEASONS: April, Augusta, Autumn, Dawn, July, June, May, Meadow, Misty, Rain, Sandy, Skye, Stormy, Summer, Sunny, Wednesday, Winter BIRDS & ANIMALS: Bunny, Dove, Fawn, Jay, Joey, Lark, Phoebe, Phoenix, Raven, Robin, Sable, Starling, Tiger, Wren STONES: Amber, Coral, Crystal, Diamond, Ebony, Emerald, Gemma, Goldie, Jade, Jewel, Micah, Opal, Pearl, Ruby, Topaz EARTH: Brooke, Delta, Indigo, Sienna, Tawny, Terra Good luck! How was practicing on varsity like? ☁ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ☂ 23:39, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Freak. We do it ALL. ☁ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ☂ 23:41, September 14, 2011 (UTC) WOOT! You know what? I found GREAT pictures of: #Earth form #Sword #Animal form So, here they are! ☁ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ☂ 00:06, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Aw, lucky, you're on Varsity. But, good luck on tomorrow! I looked up the song, it's REALLY good!☁ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ☂ 23:19, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Aww...But close? Oh well, but good job! THUMBS UPPERZ! ;D ☁ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ☂ 21:59, September 18, 2011 (UTC) YO YO YO YO! Dude, I am typing this right now at school. XDD ☁ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ☂ 17:35, September 20, 2011 (UTC) HAI~! hai i haven't talked ot you before i heard you come on ALOT so can you come on chat i wanna roleplay i sent messages to shadow kaze and lightning ~Blackfur Blackfur MERREH CHRISTMAS YA CRAZY PEOPLE 20:14, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Dude, since you're not going on, I'm going to delete you from Admins...Sowy. ❄ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ✵☾Happy New Year!☽ 19:58, December 31, 2011 (UTC)